This invention relates, in general, to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to methods for aligning a substrate during the formation of semiconductor devices.
To meet the ever increasing customer demands for high performance semiconductor devices, the fabrication of semiconductor devices in silicon carbide substrates has been explored as an alternative to silicon substrates. Due to the small size of silicon carbide substrates commercially available today, there is very little state-of-the art processing equipment available for processing these substrates. Thus older, refurbished equipment must often be used.
Nevertheless, a need exists to provide techniques for processing stand-alone silicon carbide substrates. In particular, a need exists for aligning a silicon carbide substrate during the various process steps that require the silicon carbide substrate to be accurately positioned within the processing equipment. For example, photolithographic processes require that the silicon carbide substrate be accurately aligned so structures that provide the semiconductor device can be properly patterned.